The invention concerns an applicator comprising a holding portion and an applicator portion for distributing a cosmetic preparation on the skin, semi-mucous membrane or mucous membrane, and a process for the production of such an applicator.
Applicators of that kind are to be found in the cosmetics industry as a separate device or on various cosmetic products, in particular on cosmetic pencils which are cased in wood or plastic material, at the one end thereof, as a means for distributing or blending or smoothing the cosmetic preparation which has been applied to the skin, semi-mucous membrane or mucous membrane (eyelids, lips or the like). The cosmetic preparation involved includes all kinds of liquid, pasty, gel-like or powder substances. The applicator is intended to assist for example in achieving uniform coverage by the cosmetic preparation on the skin, achieving an application to a precisely delimited area of the skin, drawing contours more sharply, providing (streak-free) transitions, producing shading effects and the like.
As is known such applicators comprise a holding portion of metal or plastic material (holding tip) in which the applicator portion comprising any, generally soft plastic material such as for example foam, soft rubber, sponge rubber, a plastic molding or the like is fixed by clamping and/or adhesive.
This therefore involves an element comprising two different materials—in some cases even more—which are produced at different production sites and—not infrequently—are assembled at yet another different location therefrom. A metal goods manufacturer supplies for example a metal shaped portion as the holding tip, a plastic material processor supplies a suitable shaped plastic portion as the applicator portion and then, in a separate working operation, the applicator is assembled from those individual components, possibly by a third manufacturer.
As the applicator is wetted with the cosmetic preparation in use by the end consumer, it is generally provided with a cover cap, what is referred to as a ‘protection cap’ which—from whatever source it may originate—is at any event fitted on to the assembled adaptor, in a further working operation. The manufacturer of the cosmetic end product then fixes the applicator with cover cap to the cosmetic product that he has produced or to another handle component, in a last working operation.
The manufacturing and processing procedure involved with an applicator and thus the cosmetic end product therefore involves passing through a very large number of stations and is accordingly costly. That gives rise to the further disadvantage that the dependency on a number of manufacturers gives rise to a production and supply situation which is susceptible to disruption, as there is an increased risk that not all manufacturers/processors involved can always provide the required amount and/or quality of individual components produced.
In addition the applicator portions generally have a very large surface area, in particular when they are made from an open-pore plastic material (foamed) or flocked. In the event of improper processing, in conjunction with fluctuating air humidity, that very large surface area offers almost ideal living conditions for micro-organisms. The applicator portions therefore have to be produced and packaged very carefully, with predetermined hygiene guidelines being observed, and, in the subsequent (assembly) stages, until processing to afford the end product, the same care has to be applied in each case in assembly, further processing, packaging and/or storage thereof. In order to obviate microbial pollution the finished applicators, after assembly, can also be sterilised in a manner which is familiar to the man skilled in the relevant art. It is also possible for additives with a microbicidal or growth-inhibiting effect to be added to the plastic materials, in particular the applicator portion. That can involve for example silver ion donors.
DE 202 04 111 to the same applicant discloses for example a flocked applicator. The flocking is achieved by flocks electrostatically applied to the surface of the applicator being caused to adhere thereto. With this production process for example the above-mentioned microbial pollution and a production time which is relatively long in dependence on the adhesive drying time are found to cause problems. It has also been found that, by virtue of the statistical distribution of the flocks on the surface, application or distribution of the cosmetic preparation does not always occur uniformly. Those problems are even worsened with an increasing period of use because the flocks have a tendency to stick together, depending on the nature of the cosmetic preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,366 discloses an applicator brush for applying mascara, which can be produced by means of a two-component injection molding process (2C process). In that case, radially projecting bristles of a softer plastic material are injection molded on a stiff plastic core. That processing process of injection molding the bristles on the core is effected at elevated temperatures, generally in the region of 200° C. or higher. Such a temperature is deadly for micro-organisms and the applicator produced therefore leaves the injection molding machine in a germ-free condition. If the applicator is completely produced in one machine in that way in a plurality of successive injection molding operations, it is possible to overcome some of the above-mentioned disadvantages such as logistical problems or microbial pollution.
While that kind of applicator is admittedly for example excellently well suited for the application of mascara to the eyelashes and at the same time separating the eyelashes, it is not suitable for distributing or smoothing cosmetic preparation on the skin, semi-mucous membrane or mucous membrane, by virtue of its surface nature and inherent stability.
The object of the invention is to provide an applicator which is suitable for distributing or smoothing cosmetic preparations on the skin or mucous membrane and which overcomes the above-indicated disadvantages of a high level of logistical and production-engineering complication and expenditure as well as microbial pollution.